


Want You More

by beerbad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Background Poly, Body Worship, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, RPF, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: For the Critical Role Kink Meme:  "'Women's bodies are amazing' - actual quote from Marisha on Talks Machina. Just Marisha worshipping the fuck out of some lucky lady (or ladies) body."
Relationships: Laura Bailey/Marisha Ray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Want You More

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss* for the femslashers <3
> 
> This is set after the Talks Machina episode discussing C2E92 (1/28/20), which gave me a lot of Laura/Marisha feelings.

Marisha looks over at Laura as the cameras shut off and another episode of Talks Machina comes to a close. It was an emotional one - bound to be after Thursday’s episode - and she knows both she and Laura are still feeling it by the look that passes between them.

“Good job with those questions,” Laura smiles at her, their arms still touching. “Some of those were tough.”

“Thanks,” Marisha smiles back, glad she had a good excuse to sit so close to Laura tonight. “I can always count on you to be there for me. In-game and out.” A blush creeps into her cheeks.

Marisha winks in an attempt to lighten the mood, even as her heart does that squishy thing in her chest. Laura just wiggles her eyebrows in response, because of course she does, and a proposition blooms into Marisha’s mind.

Out in the parking lot, Marisha grabs Laura’s hand before they head to their cars. “Hey,” she starts, “I was wondering if you might like to come back to my place… so I can give you a proper thank-you. You know…” she trails off, the blush now at full blast across her face. It’s not like this would be the first time (far from it), but there’s something about Laura *Harp Noises* Bailey that keeps her permanently flustered, feeling like a teenager asking the girl she likes to prom.

“Oh yeah?” Laura grins mischievously. “You’re not too burnt out?” she asks, switching gears, hand coming up to cup Marisha’s cheek.

“Hardly,” Marisha answers, sure Laura can feel the heat under her palm. “The opposite. I’m whatever the opposite of that is.”

“Okay then,” Laura confirms. “How could I turn down such a cute girl? I’m weak,” she says, blowing Marisha a little kiss before turning to walk to her car.

_No, I’m fucking weak_, Marisha thinks, trying not to melt onto the asphalt, tingly all over as she heads for her own vehicle.

Marisha texts Matt as soon as she slides into the seat, apologizing for the late notice. Matt’s reaction is only amusement, texting her to have fun while he heads over to Taliesin’s for a playdate of his own.

Marisha’s mind is all over the place as she drives, filled with thoughts of Laura’s body, Laura’s pleasure, wanting to lay herself at Laura’s feet and simply do her bidding.

She takes a deep, steadying breath as she gets out of the car, Laura pulling up behind her. Nothing is said between them as they go inside, but Laura holds her gaze again and her eyes are dark, a broad smile playing on her lips.

Marisha would do fucking anything for this woman.

It’s not long before they’re in the bedroom, Laura taking Marisha’s hands and leading her to the bed.

“Can I undress you?” Marisha asks, voice low and breathy as Laura sits on the bed.

“Yes, but only after I do you first,” Laura answers. “You know how I like a view.”

“I do,” Marisha smiles as she lets Laura pull her towards her. Laura reaches a hand up to the back of Marisha’s neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss before finding the zipper of Marisha’s jumpsuit.

“This looks so damn cute on you,” Laura comments as she unzips the garment, “but I like you even better without it.” Marisha steps out on the jumpsuit, kicking it aside.

“Come here,” Laura prompts, and Marisha takes a step forward. Laura reaches around to unclasp Marisha’s bra before sliding her underwear down her legs without pretense. “Now isn’t that better?”

Marisha nods but is anxious to have Laura follow suit, needing to see her beautiful body, needing to feel every inch of Laura’s skin under her palms… _and under her tongue._

“Please, let me,” she beseeches Laura, closing the small amount of distance left between their bodies.

Laura smirks. “Thirsty, are we?”

“You could say that,” Marisha says as she reaches for the hem of Laura’s t-shirt, quickly pulling it up and off Laura’s arms in one smooth motion. Marisha can’t help herself as she leans down to kiss Laura’s clavicle, palming her breasts through her bra. “God I fucking love women,” she comments, and the bra needs to go _right now_.

“You’re getting distracted, baby,” Laura laughs.

“Oh yeah,” Marisha says, returning to her task by grabbing at Laura’s waistband, unbuckling her belt. Laura lifts off the bed so Marisha can pull down her pants and underwear, and just like that, Laura is laid bare in front of her.

Marisha stifles a groan. No matter how many times they do this, she thinks, she will never, ever take it for granted. “I wanna make you feel good,” she says to Laura, almost ashamed of the neediness in her voice.

Laura runs her tongue across her lips, leaning back on her forearms. “Oh baby,” she coos, “you always do. My sweet girl.”

The terms of endearment do nothing but spur Marisha on, reminding her of the deep trust between them and allowing her to shed the last of her inhibitions.

Marisha kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed, looking up at Laura and basking in the woman’s attention. Laura always has that way about her - making the person she’s with feel like the luckiest motherfucker on Earth.

And Marisha wants nothing more than to show Laura how much she knows it, how appreciative she is to be one of the chosen few, ready to worship every inch of the goddess laid before her.

So she starts with Laura’s right foot, gently massaging it down to each toe. Laura sighs happily as Marisha repeats the process with her other foot, laying her cheek against the arch and then turning to kiss Laura’s ankle.

_I could do this all damn day,_ Marisha thinks as she trails soft kisses up Laura’s calf, letting her head rest against Laura’s knee as she follows the kisses with long strokes of her fingers, relishing in the smooth softness of Laura’s skin. Her other leg gets the same deliberate treatment, no inch left ignored.

“That’s so nice, baby, but don’t take too long,” Laura cautions from above her, “I can get impatient, you know.” Marisha looks up and Laura is playing with her nipple, pinching the bud lightly between her fingers.

“Oh, I’ll make it worth the wait,” Marisha promises, heat swelling in her center. “And that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?”

Laura’s head drops back, eyes closed, as Marisha moves her body to Laura’s thigh, giving it a few kisses before straddling it and grinding down.

She can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. “God, I’m so wet for you, Laura...”

“Just the way I like it,” Laura purrs, cupping Marisha’s cheek.

Laura’s pussy is within reach, calling to her, but Marisha continues her slow process and for that she deserves a fucking medal.

“I want all of you,” Marisha says, and it almost sounds like begging. “I need all of you.”

After riding Laura’s other thigh for several moments, Marisha resumes her position on the floor between Laura’s legs (and there is truly nowhere on the planet she’d rather be). She loves Laura’s belly, rubbing her cheeks against it with abandon, nuzzling the soft skin, giving it long, slow kisses.

“You have all of me,” Laura confirms as Marisha licks a trail from her pelvis, up her stomach and between her breasts. “You’re so good to me, love.”

The praise makes Marisha’s heart swell and she kisses Laura hungrily on the lips, thumbs coming up to rub across Laura’s nipples. As someone with smaller breasts, she’s always been captivated by Laura’s and Ashley’s cleavage, taking in the view whenever they wear those delicious v-neck shirts or low-cut tanks.

She cups Laura’s breasts in her hands, loving their weight, their lushness. Laura has always had amazing tits, but they’re fuller since having Ronin, and Marisha hungrily brings her lips to Laura’s right nipple. Laura moans, head falling back as Marisha begins to suck - gently at first, but she quickly increases the pressure, pulling at the bud with her tongue and lips.

After several long minutes, Marisha switches sides to give Laura’s other breast the same attention, rubbing her cheek and nose against the soft skin before latching on. “That’s so nice, baby,” Laura affirms, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Marisha smiles against Laura’s nipple; she can’t imagine any feeling better than being the source of Laura’s pleasure. Laura deserves the world and Marisha wants to give it all to her - and if she can’t, well, she’ll settle for worshipping Laura like the queen she is.

There’s a fine sheen of sweat spreading across Laura’s skin, and Marisha rests her head against the center of Laura’s chest, giving her little kisses before licking a line from between her breasts and up her neck, stopping at Laura’s chin. Laura tangles her fingers in Marisha’s hair, tugging at the strands and pulling her in for another kiss.

Marisha wants nothing more than to bring her fingers to Laura’s center to feel how turned on she is, but she’d be remiss if she didn’t finish giving the rest of Laura’s body the attention it deserves.

With a devilish grin, Marisha straddles Laura on the bed, bringing one of Laura’s hands to her mouth. As she firmly holds Laura’s gaze, Marisha brings each of Laura’s fingers to her mouth, licking each one in turn from base to tip before enveloping each digit with her lips. Laura watches her with rapt attention, eyes dark and lidded as Marisha takes the same care with her other hand.

As much as she’s ready to make Laura see stars, Marisha knows the longer they wait the better the inevitable will be, so she crawls off Laura’s lap and asks her to flip over. Laura grins in approval before rolling onto her stomach, and Marisha moans a little as Laura’s ass is presented to her in all its glory. “God, you’re perfect,” she whispers, half to herself, feeling especially blessed to be bisexual.

Marisha drops to her knees once more, running her hands over the curves of Laura’s ass. She loves the softness of women’s bodies, each one beautiful in a totally unique way and deliciously different from her own. She massages Laura’s backside for a few moments before dropping kisses onto the supple flesh. Laura sighs, relaxed and happy.

Affection for the woman laid before her overcomes Marisha, and she suddenly needs to feel Laura’s body against her own. Marisha climbs onto the bed and lies flush on top of Laura, her front pressed to Laura’s back.

“Mmm, I love feeling your weight on me… it doesn’t work out so well when Travis tries this,” Laura jokes and Marisha smiles into her neck. “You, on the other hand, are the perfect human weighted blanket.”

“I aim to please,” Marisha responds, taking another moment to appreciate the sensation of full skin-to-skin contact. Sitting up, Marisha runs her fingers through Laura’s hair, massaging her scalp, which elicits low purrs from the woman underneath her. Finally, she starts working on Laura’s back and shoulders, putting all the massage practice she’s had with her fellow castmates to good use.

“Such a talented girl,” Laura comments, and Marisha wishes pleasing Laura could be her full-time job.

“I just wanted to repay you for, you know, being so supportive of Beau…” Marisha replies, genuine downright love blooming in her chest. “And of me. It means a lot.”

“Aww, beebee, you know I’ve got you.” Laura turns her head to meet Marisha’s eyes, glassy with emotion.

“Tell me what I can do you for you,” Marisha pleads, attempting to refocus on the endgame of their evening.

Laura flips over onto her back. “Oh, I think you already know what I want… don’t you?” she replies with a wink and a wiggle of her eyebrows, legs spreading.

Marisha smiles, running her tongue across her teeth and lips in an exaggerated fashion. “You haven’t had enough of my tongue for one night?” she teases.

“Not even close. Now show me what else you can do with that talented little mouth of yours.”

Marisha immediately goes back to the foot of the bed, dropping to her knees as Laura scoots down. Finally Laura’s center is presented to her, glistening and wet and ready.

“No hands,” Laura commands when Marisha lightly brushes her fingers through the dampness between her legs.

Marisha smirks, “Your wish is my command.” Diving into Laura’s curls, she wastes no time as she begins to hungrily lick up and down the length of Laura’s pussy. Laura moans deeply at the contact, her fingers grabbing at Marisha’s hair.

“Just like that,” Laura encourages, thrusting up into Marisha’s mouth.

Marisha lets her tongue dip inside and inhales the scent that is uniquely Laura’s. “So good,” she mutters to herself, tongue now pressing flat against Laura’s clit.

“Yes, keep going, that’s a good girl,” Laura breathes from above her, hand still in Marisha’s hair.

Marisha can tell the pressure is building within Laura as her movements become jerkier - _time to pull out the big guns._

She flicks the tip of her tongue lightly against Laura’s clit before sucking the bud firmly with her lips, alternating between the two sensations as Laura groans, breaths coming ragged now.

“I want to make you feel so good,” Marisha says, taking a quick breath before resuming her ministrations.

“_God, yes baby,_” is all Laura has left to say before she’s coming, arching on the bed, Marisha’s mouth against her center.

In another moment Laura falls back down onto the mattress, body limp and sweaty. Marisha thinks she’s never looked so damn beautiful.

“C’mere, beebee,” Laura reaches for her as Marisha licks the last of Laura’s juices from her lips.

Marisha takes one more beat to soak in the scene of Laura’s stunning form in front of her. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

No matter how many times she says those words to Laura, it always feels like an admission of something a little forbidden, like Marisha’s getting away with murder or stealing all the candy from the candy store.

She’s not quite worthy, never will be, and yet Laura pulls her into her arms when she collapses onto the bed. “Baby… I love you too. You were such a good girl for me. You always are.”

Marisha blushes, hiding her face in Laura’s neck. Her own pussy twitches, protesting its lack of attention, but Marisha’s sexual pleasure seems somehow small and unimportant compared to the gift of giving Laura hers.

Laura, however, has other ideas.

“Now, what are we going to do with you?” she asks, stroking Marisha’s warm cheek. “I can’t just leave you in a state like this, it would be horribly impolite,” Laura grins.

“I don’t need anything,” Marisha replies earnestly. “Tonight was all about you. I just want to be with you, that’s all.”

Laura places a hand gently against Marisha’s pussy. “Well that’s too bad then.” She rolls on top of Marisha, straddling her in one fluid movement. “Because I’m the one in charge here. Or have you forgotten?”

“No,” Marisha replies sheepishly. “No, I haven’t.” She groans as Laura slips one thin finger inside of her.

“Good.”

Marisha looks up at Laura as she quickly adds a second and then third finger, and she can already feel herself approaching the edge of oblivion.

“I’ve got you,” Laura whispers to her, Marisha gasping as Laura’s thumb begins to rub her clit in tiny circles. Emotion bubbles up in Marisha’s chest, threatening to spill over as she surrenders to Laura’s touch.

“Look at me, baby,” Laura commands, fingers pumping in and out of her. “I want to see your eyes as you come.”

“_Oh_,” Marisha groans and suddenly it’s all happening, her body spasming as pleasure shoots through her, tears filling her eyes. “Oh, Laura,” Marisha practically sobs as the heat inside her reaches its peak.

A moment later Laura is petting her hair, voice soothing, and Marisha realizes her cheeks are damp.

“What the hell,” Marisha sniffles, wiping at her face as another round of tears fall from her eyes.

“I think you needed that,” Laura replies softly, dropping her lips to Marisha’s before kissing each of her cheeks, her tear tracks.

“Yeah,” Marisha admits. “Yeah, I guess I really did.”

Laura kisses her once more. “See you on Thursday?”

_Stay_, everything in Marisha’s body wants to say. _Just stay with me._ But she knows Laura’s a busy woman, and a mom, and also there’s Matt who will probably want to come home at some point and Travis who’s been waiting patiently for her… so Marisha just sighs.

But it’s a happy sigh as she stares up at the woman she admires, looks up to, loves… _and occasionally, worships_. “Yes. Thursday.”


End file.
